farragofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
About Void AudioLog
About_Void AudioLog Transcript About_Void *footsteps* So, alrighty then, lessee here... *sound of someone sitting* Um, is this thing-oh, oh it is on, ok. Uhh, hi! This is Flippet, your local Waste of Void, aaand, I'm here to answer some... where the hell is it... *paper rustling* boy it's messy in here... aha! There we go. Ahem, anyway, some... unanswered questions, some of you, particularly some... *more papers rustling* ...fellow Void players have, about uh, about our aspect. So! Void, uh... Obscurity, irrelevance, nothingness, deception, destruction, invisibility, uncertainty, misfortune, FUCKING HORRORTERRORS, (ahem, pardon me) these, are some of the things Void deals with, you know, the things that don't really... matter anymore, or that never did, ideas that were scrapped, ideas that never existed in the first place, that, is where Void lies. Void players, are normally, we're, normally, subconsciously drawn to our aspect, to these things, this... obscurity, right? We- we're Derse dreamers, most of the time, at least, so we're closer to the furthest ring and the, (sigh) horrorterrors, so we hear their whispers and such, and we're more likely to go Grimdark. Hint for ya: That's bad, don't do it. Don't listen to the tentacley bastards or their ever so slimy promises of power. It's not worth it. It's never worth it. Anyway! More about Void players... we- we're normally... overlooked, for the most part, y'know? We're... the person you bump into because you didn't notice them or the quiet kid in your class. We, normally, don't really have... presence, like some other people might; I can tell you that one from personal experience, so, you know, maybe try wearing some heavy boots or something if you wanna be noticed. This ties in to some of our-well, some powers, Void players can have in sburb, you might be able to, go invisible, or intangible, or both, or, though I'd say this delves a bit into Mind territory, you may just have some sort of "ignore me" or "what I'm doing is completely normal" aura, which are, might I add, fucking terrifying. Of course, this tendency of ours to, go unnoticed also has its backsides; our hard work, or, our progress, can go completely unnoticed by our fellow players, at least until it's finished, you know? Thankfully, most of the time our contributions are, eventually, noticed. Moving on, we, ah, we normally have... walls, around ourselves, so to speak, internal voids, one might say, that... blind us and/or block others out, uh. And, part, of, y'know, growing and maturing as a Void player normally involves getting rid of these, you know, like, for example, if you have a drinking problem or don't really... communicate, that much, or do communicate but you REFUSE to really... get personal, with feelings and such. And, getting rid of these, it's like- it does open up so many opportunities, like. Well. Void, is nothingness, and by getting rid of yours, you-we, gain access to, to so much, potential! It's like- like we can find everything in nothing and bring it into existence! All from none! It's- it's knowing that nothing means anything and using this, using our irrelevancy, and our obscurity and somehow using, and, being that, and, kinda, flipping it, per se, to make ourselves anything! To make ourselves relevant and in the spotlight! It's recognizing that there's infinite potential in a blank slate and in nothingness! Category:AudioLog